Secret Garden
thumb|Secret Garden Informeções Gerais *'Titulo:' 시크릿 가든 / Secret Garden *'Genero:' Romance, comedia, fantasia, melodrama *'Episodios:' 20 *'Canal:' SBS *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 13/11/2010 a 16/01/2011 *'Horário:' Sabado & Domingo às 21:45hs *'Trilha Sonora:' Secret Garden OST Sinopse O drama narra a história de Kim Joo Won (Hyun Bin), um CEO arrogante e excêntrico que mantêm a imagem de ser uma pessoa perfeita, e de Gil Ra Im (Ha Ji Won), uma pobre e humilde dublê cuja beleza e corpo são objetos de inveja entre as atrizes famosas. Eles se encontram acidentalmente, quando Joo Won se engana achando que Ra Im é a atriz Park Chae Rin, e marca o início de uma relação tensa e cheia de brigas, e onde também se inicia a tentativa de Joo Won esconder a sua crescente atração por Ra Im, e que o deixa tanto confuso quanto incomodado. Para complicar ainda mais as coisas, um estanha sequência de eventos resulta na troca do corpo entre os dois. Elenco thumb|Secret Garden - Correlacao *Hyun Bin como Kim Joo Won *Ha Ji Won como Gil Ra Im *Yoon Sang Hyun como Choi Woo Young / Oska (primo de Joo Won) *Kim Sa Rang como Yoon Seul *Lee Philip como Im Jong Soo *Lee Jong Suk como Han Tae Ssun *Yoo In Na como Im Ah Young *Kim Ji Sook como Moon Yeon Hong *Park Joon Geum como Moon Boon Hong *Kim Sung Oh como Kim Sung Woo (secretário de Joo Won) *Choi Yoon So como Kim Hee Won (irmã de Joo Won) *Kim Sung Kyum como Moon Chang Soo *Lee Byung Joon como Park Bong Ho *Sung Byung Sook como Park Bong Hee *Yoon Gi Won como Choi Dong Kyu *Yoo Seo Jin como Lee Ji Hyun *Kim Gun como Yoo Jong Heon *Baek Seung Hee como Park Chae Rin *Jang Seo Won como Hwang Jung Hwan *Kim Dong Gyoon como diretor *Kim Mi Kyung como ahjumma da casa de hóspedes *Nam Hyun Joo como Diretor Nam *Lee Tae Woo como filho de Ra Im *Song Yoon Ah como ela mesma (cameo) *Lee Joon Hyuk como ele mesmo (cameo, ep 8) *Beige (베이지) (cameo) *Baek Ji Young como ela mesma (cameo, ep 13) *Han Ye Won como Cherry (cameo, ep 15) *Son Ye Jin como ela mesma (cameo, ep 20) *Kang Chan Yang *Kim Sung Hoon *Sa Hee Créditos de Produção *'Produtor:' Oh Se Kang *'Diretor:' Shin Woo Chul, Kwon Hyuk Chan *'Roteirista:' Kim Eun Sook Prêmios ;2011 "Prime Minister" award in 'Boardcasting Movie Grandprix' category : *Kim Eun Sook ;2011 Korea Contents Award by the Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism in Korea * Secret Garden ;2011 Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA) * Melhor O.S.T.: Baek Ji Young– "That Woman" (Secret Garden O.S.T.) ;2011 Grimae Awards : *Grande Prêmio (Daesang): Diretores de Camera (Huh Dae Sun e Lee Seung Chun) *Melhor Atriz (Ha Ji Won) *Diretor de Iluminação (Park Man Chang) ;2011 4º Korea Drama Awards : *Drama do Ano - Grande Prêmio (Daesang) (Secret Garden) *Melhor Roteiro (Kim Eun Sook) ;2011 6º Seoul International Drama Awards - Hallyu Drama Categories : *Melhor Diretor de Drama Hallyu (Shin Woo Chul) *Melhor Roteiro de Drama Hallyu (Kim Eun Sook) *Melhor Trilha Sonora de Drama Hallyu: Baek Ji Young- "Secret Garden" OST – "That Woman" ;2011 47º Paeksang Arts Awards - Television Categories : *Ator do Ano - Grande Prêmio (Daesang) (Hyun Bin) *Melhor Roteiro (Kim Eun Sook) *Drama de Série do Ano (Secret Garden) *Melhor Atriz Estreante (Yoo In Na) ;2010 SBS Drama Awards : *Prêmio Top Excelência, Ator - Drama Especial (Hyun Bin) *Prêmio Top Excelência, Atriz - Drama Especial (Ha Ji Won) *Prêmio Estrela Top Ten (Hyun Bin) *Prêmio Estrela Top Ten (Ha Ji Won) *Prêmio Netizen de Popularidade (Hyun Bin) *Prêmio Netizen de Popularidade (Ha Ji Won) *Prêmio Netizen de Popularidade - Drama (Secret Garden) *Prêmio de Melhor Casal (Hyun Bin e Ha Ji Won) *Prêmio de Beijo Romantico (Hyun Bin) Audiência Ver Secret Garden/Audiencia Links Externos *Site Oficial *'Novos artigos:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Temporada Anterior SBS Próxima Temporada Life is Beautiful Sábado & Domingo 21:45hs New Tales of Gisaeng Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2010 Categoria:KDrama 2011 Categoria:2010 Categoria:2011 Categoria:SBS Categoria:KRomance Categoria:KComédia Categoria:KTDrama Categoria:KFantasia